Misterioso -Chrono Crusade
by Butterflycore
Summary: Rosette Christopher sólo sabía dos cosas de Chrono; una, que era un demonio muy poderoso y dos, que su pasado siempre sería un misterio uno que tal vez es bueno jamás descubrir. Disclaimer: ¡Ni los personajes ni las imágenes me pertenecen! Créditos a sus respectivos creadores. One-shot para el desafío relámpago "Es de Fanfics" (Piscis; tema: "Ángeles y demonios Misterio")


¿Quién es Chrono?

Era la pregunta que más de una vez se le pasaba por la cabeza a la joven hermana de la orden de Magdalena, Rosette Christopher. Y es que, aparte de aquellas memorias que formaron juntos esos cuatro años, ambos tomados de las manos luchando en contra del destino, no sabía nada más. Y era irónico. Rosette podía gritar a los cuatro vientos, que sabía todo de Chrono, pero realmente ¡No sabía nada!.

¿Chrono, quién es Chrono?

Y aquella pregunta nuevamente volvió a nacer en su mente, cuando por fin tuvo una tarde de sosiego después de su duro trabajo como exorcista. ¿_Quién es Chrono The Sinner? _¿De verdad, aquel despiadado demonio quién mató a millones de su especie por sueños de libertad, era aquel niño quien descansaba pacíficamente en su regazo? Algo tenía entendido muy bien Rosette, definitivamente, Chrono era un demonio, uno muy poderoso siendo perseguido por varios, y para protegerse durmió en una tumba por cincuenta años. Pero aparte de eso, no había nada más. Jamás podría verlo como aquel demonio que todos señalaban.

_El demonio quién secuestró y dio fin al ángel Maria Magdalena. Chrono the Sinner._

Recordaba aquellas palabras leyó en un libro prohibido que en la biblioteca de la Orden estaba oculto, anexado a un espeluznante retrato de un demonio sosteniendo un ángel muerto, era referencia de Chrono y María Magdalena. Con rapidez cerró el libro y lo guardó donde pertenecía. ¿Chrono el asesino de un ángel? ¿El asesino de la santa María Magdalena? Eso era imposible, el libro mentía. Porque a pesar de no tener muchas pistas de aquel misterio del pasado de su pequeño diablo, Chrono era incapaz de matar a Magdalena. Era imposible, porque él fue quien se encargó de velar por los sueños de la Santa por cincuenta años.

Porque la tumba donde el diablo descanso era de aquel ángel. El dueño de la tumba era María Magdalena, Chrono fue sellado en ese lugar para jamás despertar de su tormento, y espantar a cualquier ser que se atreviera a interrumpir los sueños de su amada. Y eso había salido de la propia boca del niño.

_"La tumba, era del ángel de los humanos, la doncella Santa María Magdalena. Fui sellado para jamás despertar" _Fueron las dolorosas palabras que pronunció Chrono para luego dar una tenue sonrisa _"No es necesario más explicación, la idea de ser sellado en la tumba de la Santa María Magdalena era no ser despertado jamás. Por cosas de la vida, mis ojos se abrieron por un par de curiosos" _Fue una sonrisa y finalmente silencio. Era el pasado de Chrono.

Su mente dejó de divagar cuando sintió que el pequeño diablo se movía intranquilo en su regazo.

_¿Otra pesadilla?_

* * *

Claro. Para los pecadores jamás habrá descansó. Eso era lo que había aprendido Chrono. Él era un pecador, hasta para los de su propia clase. El demonio mas poderoso de todo el Pandemonium, fue seducido por palabras de libertad de su "otro yo", y su **obsesión** por aquello tuvo como resultado la matanza de los más de cien millones de su especie por sus propias manos en un arranque de locura. Y finalmente, la muerte de su propia Reina Madre.

No hay paz para el pecador.

Despertó en la tierra, junto con los otros Sinner's y su líder, su otro yo, Aion. No tenían donde ir, estaban solos, los demás rebeldes había muerto en el escape, ahora eran un total de seis, siendo que habían sido reclutados unos miles, también seducidos por Aion.

Las palabras de Shader, su hermana resonaban en su cabeza y las memorias del pasado se hacían presentes en su sueño _"Tendremos que buscar un lugar donde poder escondernos, somos demonios, y esta es la tierra de los humanos, lugar prohibido. Muy pronto, los ángeles nos detectarán y tratarán de acabar con nosotros. Y estamos débiles para otra nueva batalla"_

_"En mi opinión" _Ahora estaban las palabras de Aion "_Chrono aún es capaz de derrotar a unos millones más de esta vez, demonios emplumados de blanco, pero, es verdad tenemos que descansar. Se que serás capaz de construir un bello lugar donde podamos curar nuestras alas, Shader. Tenemos que buscar la cabeza de Pandemonium antes que encuentre a otro recipiente" _

Realmente, no ponía atención en las palabras de su gemelo. A penas era capaz de mirar sus manos ensangrentadas para luego las náuseas lo inundaran. Sin embargo, hubo un momento de paz cuando su vista dejó de enfocarse en la sangre seca y con curiosidad más asombro, viera como "objetos" de colores colmaban la tierra de los humanos. Se alejó del grupo de los pecadores para acercarse a la pradera. El demonio Aion dio una sonrisa al ver como su otro yo estaba dejando el arrepentimiento de abandonar el Pandemonium y convertirse en pecadores. Se acercó a Chrono y lo tomó de los hombros para abrazarlo.

_"Mira bien todo esto hermano, esta es la libertad que tú, yo, y los demás pecadores hemos estado buscando. Se que te lamentas por todas las demás muertes de nuestro hermanos, pero son pequeños sacrificios que valen para la libertad. " _Aion tomó un **ramo** de aquellos pequeños seres de colores que bailaban con el vendaval que corría en la pradera_"Pero qué maravillosos seres. Shader, asegúrate de tener millones de estos en nuestra base"_

Y así fue. Edén. Así fue llamada la guarida de los pecadores, su nuevo hogar donde pasaron años conviviendo con los humanos y descubrir que los "objetos de colores" se llamaban flores. Seres maravillosos con un trágico final.

_"Magdalena era la flor más bella del planeta, sin embargo, tuvo el mismo final que las flores; asesinadas cruelmente por sus amantes. Yo me convertí nuevamente en pecador, en el momento en que la secuestré y me enamoré perdidamente de su luz. Finalmente, sus alas fueron desgarradas en mis brazos, y tu alma yace en mi corazón ya que la desgarré de su recipiente. Como el demonio que soy"_

_"Los pecadores jamás tendrán paz. ¿Pero porqué ahora, a pesar de mis pesadillas, siento una calidez en mi pecho y siento que toman mi mano para caminar? " _

Despertó de su agitado sueño. Y un par de ojos azules le daban la bienvenida nuevamente a la realidad.

"Tenías una pesadilla, estabas muy inquieto en mis piernas ¿Crees que yo soy tu almohada o qué?" dijo sin pena Rosette. El pequeño demonio de cabellos purpuras sonrió a su joven contratista.

"Lo siento. Estaba muy cansado y no me di cuenta cuando quedé profundamente dormido" Fue la respuesta para luego levantarse del regazo de la chica y mirar la luna que ya estaba iluminando la noche. "Será mejor que entremos, ya es tarde, apenas alcanzaremos las sobras de los **bocadillos** si no volvemos ahora." Chrono dio una sonrisa.

Rosette tan solo lo miró sospechosa. _"Es como si sus ojos estuvieran a punto de derramar lágrimas, no son pesadillas lo que lo acompañan en sus sueños, son sus recuerdos que jamás lo dejarán" _Pensó.

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron sorprendidos cuando los brazos de la chica lo rodearon. "¿¡Rosette!?" gritó sorprendido.

"Es injusto, eres todo un misterio para mí Chrono. Tú conoces todo de mí, pero yo no sé nada de ti" El chico solo pudo corresponder el abrazo.

"Eres muy pequeña para saber algunas cosas, Rosette. A veces, hay algunos misterios que no son buenos descubrir, y mi pasado es uno de esos. El pasado debe quedar ahí" Ella tan solo asintió. Era verdad.

"Es verdad. Pero me preocupa que te haga daño. Y que tal vez te angustié más de la cuenta"

Chrono sonrío por las palabras de su contratista. Ella, a pesar de siempre golpearlo, siempre se iba a preocupar por él. Era verdad, en sus pesadillas siempre alguien lo salvaba, y ese era su pequeño ángel quién tomaba su mano y lo aceptaba como era sin importar su pasado. Rosette era todo para él, y si tenía que protegerla, hasta de su propio pasado, lo haría con garras y colmillos "Ahora solo me importa una cosa, mi presente. Mi presente contigo. Y poder seguir velando tu seguridad"

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sonrojar y tan solo le dio un pequeño golpe de respuesta, luego las risas.

_"Era verdad; nuevamente llega la respuesta a mi pregunta como las miles de veces. Hay misterios que simplemente hay que dejarlos como están. Siendo misterios. Lo importante, es que sigas siendo Chrono, mi Chrono."_

"Chrono, ¿Me podrías contar otro cuento antes de dormir?"

* * *

_¡We! Desafío para este muerto Fandom de Chrono (Chrno) Crusade para "Es de Fanfics" con el tema de Piscis "Ángeles y demonios más misterio" ¡Y que mejor que mi anime de la infancia que amo tanto y deseo un remake! Enseguida se me vino a la mente ¡Oye, Chrono es un demonio muy misterioso para Rosette y Magdalena es un ángel y capum! Este One-shot. _

_Espero poder haber tomado bien el tema misterio, si no, ¡igual me divertí escribiéndolo! y es lo más importante._

_Espero que les guste uwu_


End file.
